<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small by renjunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761978">Small</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnies/pseuds/renjunnies'>renjunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader, sub!felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnies/pseuds/renjunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no it’s fine!” Felix gulped, avoiding your eyes at all costs. “It’s just that..I’m really..small..”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction/imagine..and i’m a little nervous lmaoooo so i’m sorry if it’s not good. i also wasn't sure what to put as like the rating and stuff, i've never written on ao3 before..</p><p>i have never done this before, so i wasn’t sure whether to write with auto caps on or off LOLLL so i turned them on for this hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft giggles and murmurs filled the room as you and Felix slowly piled into it.</p><p>You had finally gotten some alone time. You’d been busy with school/work, and he recently came back with “God’s Menu.” You were unbelievably proud of him, but you had also missed him a lot.</p><p>You softly pushed him down on the bed, watching his eyes fill with excitement at what was to come. You two had never had sex before, there was really just no time for it.</p><p>Joining him on the bed, you kissed his lips gently, slowly beginning to kiss down his neck as he breathed out softly. His breath hitched when you left a warm kiss right on his soft spot, licking and sucking on it to give him more pleasure.</p><p>You trailed your fingers down his body, tugging at the end of his shirt in hopes he would take it off. Your eyes settled on his rock hard abs as he shakily peeled his shirt off, licking your lips at the delicious sight.</p><p>“Stop staring at me like that,” he whined, covering his face as you giggled at him. Felix had always been a shy one, and it wasn’t surprising at all that he was most likely going to be the submissive in this relationship.</p><p>He murmured something about his clothes being off and yours not, and you rolled your eyes in response. </p><p>“Tonight was originally about you, baby,” you said, ridding yourself of your sweatshirt and leggings, “but okay. Whatever.”</p><p>He pouted as he took in the sight of you, biting his lips at your beauty.</p><p>You rubbed his body softly, pulling at his nipples a bit, wetness pooling in your panties as he let out the most beautiful moans.</p><p>“No ones ever touched you like this Lixie...I’m the first, hm?” You smirked, wrapping your lips around his earlobe and biting softly.</p><p>Trailing your fingers down to his prominent bulge, you softly palmed him, clenching your legs together as he began to let out those amazing noises again. </p><p>You went to take his boxers off, stopping as he firmly gripped your wrist. You pulled away, afraid you had done something wrong.</p><p>“Lix? Did I hurt you or something?” You asked, studying his features to see any sign of pain on his face.</p><p>“No, no it’s fine!” Felix gulped, avoiding your eyes at all costs. “It’s just that..I’m really..small..”</p><p>You stifled a laugh at that, feeling relieved that you hadn’t hurt him or anything.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, my love. We will make this work no matter how small you are,” you reassured him, kissing his cheek softly.</p><p>He nodded, letting go of your hand as you began to pull his boxers down once again. His cock sprung out and hit his stomach, an angry red color against his skin. </p><p>You felt confusion fill your mind as you looked him up and down. Small...? He was at least 8 inches. Definitely above average. Who’s dick had he seen before to make him think he was small?</p><p>“Felix...” you started, making eye contact with him. “I thought you said you were small...?”</p><p>He frowned at you, frantically covering himself. “I am small! Right?” He said, looking at his own dick through his hands.</p><p>You couldn’t contain your laughter, aww’ing at his cuteness. </p><p>“I love you baby,” you giggled, kissing his nose softly. </p><p>You lowered yourself, licking his tip with slow kitten licks and rubbing your finger against the prominent vein on the side of him. Looking up at him, you slowly took him into your throat, pumping the areas that wouldn’t fit.</p><p>He let out those gorgeous moans once more, and you found yourself softly grinding against the bed at the sound.</p><p>After ridding yourself of the rest of your clothes, you quickly grabbed a condom from the side table, slipping the condom onto his red, aching cock and pumping him a few more times.</p><p>“You ready?” you questioned, gently brushing his hair out of his face. He nodded at you, giving you the cutest smile ever and a thumbs up.</p><p>You slowly sunk down on him, moaning at the feeling of him filling you up to the hilt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm really not good at writing smut..so i stopped there lol. please give me any feedback?? if you noticed, i use the words "slowly, gently, softly" a lot because i'm just really not good at writing lol i'm so sorryyyy</p><p>i think i'll get better soon!!</p><p>i'm not good with english :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>